Blue Eyes
by ahsatanchick
Summary: Greyson Adams is a normal 253 year old girl, well except for the fact that she has been on the run her entire life due solely to the fact that she is well she doesn't really know what she is. This story is a Teen Wolf/ Lost Girl crossover. It won't really follow any plot establish by the show. Derek Hale/OC. Rated M for language, future violence, and future adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Three more hours. Three more hours until her life started once again. Greyson Adams has moved a total of seventy-five times in her 253 years alive. She was always running from _them._

Greyson steered her train of thought away from the threat that was always present. She watched the landscape fly by as she flew down another highway in the bus that had kept her captive for over twelve hours. She hoped and prayed that no one would try to talk to her. She knew it wasn't safe for anyone that tried to befriend her.

She had almost made the entire trip without anyone trying to talk to her, but luck was not on her side today. Somehow the redhead sitting across from her had gathered up the courage to approach Greyson despite her outer appearance. Greyson sat in her seat with raven black hair and in an outfit better suited for a biker bar than a bus ride, and there she sat in an outfit that screamed popular high schooler, but the redhead's eyes screamed of the tragedy she had witnessed. "I'm Lydia, so why are you headed to Beacon Hills?" She asked being surprisingly blunt.

"I needed a new start, and the name's Dawn." Greyson replied quickly coming up with a new name and hoping Lydia would leave it at that.

"Nice to meet you Dawn, but why would you head to Beacon Hills for that? It is more of a place people run from or should anyway." She said with a slight warning in her voice.

Greyson sighed and turned in her seat towards Lydia. It didn't seem as if Lydia was going to leave her alone so she might as well stop straining her neck. "I have roots there. I'm guessing you're a local?" Greyson said assuming she was.

"Yup!" Lydia said popping the p. "Lived there my entire life, but I don't think I've seen you around."

"I'm a few years older than you and my family moved away when I was young." Greyson said stretching the truth only slightly. She was 19 the day she left, or better put ran away. She had- No Greyson wouldn't let herself remember the events of that night, at least not in public.

Lydia nodded and continued the conversation, and by the end of the trip, Greyson knew Lydia Martin's entire life story, or well most of it.

* * *

Greyson sighed in relief when the bus pulled up to the station. She could finally be free of Lydia and her non-stop rambling. Greyson made sure to be one of the first off the bus. She couldn't believe she had to stoop so low, but with _them_ so close on her tail she was not going to risk flying or driving her own car.

Speaking of cars, Greyson walked straight to the only car in the lot that matched what she had told the local dealer to get her. Greyson immediately climbed into the her new Audi TTS and put down the top. It was sunny and she was going to enjoy the day.

Well, Greyson enjoyed it for two seconds before she almost ran into Lydia while backing up. "Damn backup assistance means nothing." She muttered under her breath before calling out to Lydia. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just waiting on my ride." Lydia said before looking all around her and the checking her phone. Greyson knew she was going to regret the next words out of her mouth. "I can give you a ride, if you want?" she offered.

* * *

Greyson pulled into Lydia's driveway after a drive that seemed to take far longer than the fifteen minutes her GPS said it took. Lydia looked puzzled by the car that Greyson had blocked in. "Uh, Dawn, thanks for the drive but I have to go see what's up." She said vaguely.

"Yeah no problem." Greyson said the curiosity clear in her voice. She watched Lydia step out of the car and fought in her mind whether or not to satisfy her curiosity.

Soon Greyson found herself parking her car just around the corner. She ran to Lydia's house and peaked in the front window. Greyson couldn't see a thing so she focused and could instantly see three energies, and she already knew one of them was Lydia. Greyson started to walk towards the human shaped energies, hoping to catch a bit of their conversation, but she was soon stopped when a strong pair of arm wrapped around her waist. Greyson used all of her inhuman strength to wiggle out of his grip, but she was powerless against the man who was dragging her into the house. Soon enough Greyson dropped to the floor of the room that held the three energies, but she could now tell they were two men, well now three, as well as Lydia.

"Hey Lyd." Greyson smiled hoping the cute nickname and familiarity would keep her out of trouble and she could sense these guys were trouble.

_This is the first of many chapters in my first try at fanfiction. I welcome any and all comments and reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

_So I hope you are liking it. This will be short, but I just wanted to say anything **Bold and italic **is Greyson's thoughts. Thank you for reading! Maybe review and let me know what you like or what you don't?_

* * *

Greyson looked around the room sensing the tense energy. The man who caught her was the first to break the silence.

"You know her?" He questioned. His voice was deep and if she was honest it caused her stomach to knot up. It hadn't done that since- Greyson mentally shook the thought away. She wouldn't let herself remember those memories from before. She lived in the moment. She couldn't afford to get drawn into the past. Greyson turned her attention back to the conversation happening around her.

"Okay. So why was she trying to spy on us?" The skinny, lanky boy asked. Obviously Lydia had told them she did know me.

"I don't know isn't that more of a question for her?" She said snapping back.

"I'm as curious as a cat. What can I say?" Greyson said hoping to break up the tension and play innocent. It didn't seem to work. Greyson slowly stood up from the ground aware their eyes were all on her. "So Lydia, you going to introduce me to your," Greyson looked around "friends?" Making "friends" a question in and of itself.

"Of course." Lydia said trying to act like everything was peachy. "This is Scott McCall" she said gesturing to the Latino looking boy. "Stiles Stilinski," she said introducing the lanky boy and lastly she introduced the man who carried her in, "This brute is Derek Hale. Oh and this is Dawn Masters" _**Okay so she is not a big fan of Derek. In fact no one seemed too fond of the man. Wonder why?**_Greyson thought to herself.

"Well I wish we could have met under better circumstances, but it is very nice to meet you all." Greyson said very slightly stressing "all" and trying to keep up the innocent routine.

Derek crossed his arms. Greyson didn't think he bought the act, but everyone else seemed to. "So...Anyone going to tell me why the tension is so high in here?" Greyson asked trying to break the silence but she only succeeded in prompting Lydia to drag her out of the room.

"What the hell?" Greyson almost yelled. She did not like being pushed and dragged around like a doll.

"Shh" Lydia quieted her and began to whisper as quietly as she could. "What is going on is a really sensitive subject and it's not really my secret to tell. I would if I could but it's not my decision to make." She rambled on and if Greyson was human she would have had trouble hearing her words. Her words only brought confusion and sparked her curiosity.

"So who do I need to persuade?" Greyson smirked liking the idea of a challenge. But Lydia didn't seem as happy about the idea.

"Well Scott is probably okay with letting you in on the secret, but Derek would be the one that needs the most persuasion." Lydia said keeping her tone down. Greyson nodded and started towards the door before Lydia stopped her to warn her. "Be careful. He isn't one to make friends fast and you don't want to be on his bad side."

"Well I do love a challenge." Greyson said striding into the room where she was met with all three eyes on her.

"So you all have a secret but I'm not allowed to know." Greyson said being blunt as ever. "Well that's not a great way to start a friendship." Greyson noticed her words caused the two boys to look at Derek, her challenge, with pleading eyes. _**Damn I should have known that the pubescent boys would instantly take a liking to me. Damn pheromones.**_ Greyson thought before turning her smile towards Derek.

Greyson walked closer to him slowly but stopped when he spoke. She would have missed it if not for her extraordinary hearing. "You are not to tell her Scott" So Scott was not completely human either.

"Scott isn't supposed to tell me what?" Greyson asked stupidly letting her thoughts slip out. She didn't want the others to know she wasn't human, not yet anyway. Greyson made sure to act as if everyone heard Derek when everyone turned to her in surprise.

"You heard that?" Scott asked surprised. "Yeah didn't everyone?" Greyson said playing ignorant. In that moment Greyson was grateful for all her years lived that gave her a decent ability to lie.

Greyson's breath rushed out of her lungs as an arm crushed her into the wall. Greyson looked at the arm and immediately noticed it was the same one that dragged her in the house. "Let me down, please." Greyson barely got out. Her face was turning red and she knew she only had a few minutes left of consciousness.

"Why should I? Tell us what you are." Derek's voice got even deeper, and if her life wasn't in danger she would definitely fuck him.

"I don't know what I am." Greyson said desperately, but his arm only tightened. Greyson heard what she thought was protests from the others but they wouldn't be able to stop him. Greyson could tell he had more strength than her, and she wasn't a pussy in that department.

"Please," Greyson pleaded not daring to look anywhere but Derek's eyes. "I don't want to hurt you." Greyson could barely get the words out. She knew she only had about a minute left with this amount of pressure on her neck.

"I have no idea what I am but I can show you." Greyson tried one last time to appeal to Derek. Greyson thought she saw a flicker of warmth in his eyes before she crumpled to the floor, but it had to be her imagination.

With the pressure gone, Greyson's lungs sucked in air, burning in relief. She was alive for now, but she won't if she doesn't pick her next move carefully. She took in a few more breaths thinking of how to showcase her powers and come off non-threatening. First was who to use her powers on. That was easy. It would be Scott. He was one of the only two other supernatural beings in the room. She would not do it to a human and Derek wouldn't let her The next decision was what power to show: a much more difficult decision. On one hand she could show her biggest power and scare them all, but that wouldn't suit her purpose. So Greyson chose her safest power.

It had been a full minute since Derek had dropped her and she hadn't moved. Greyson could hear Lydia arguing against Derek to let someone check on her, but Greyson slowly pulled herself up once again drawing all the attention.

"Okay if you want to me to show you what I do, I need a volunteer." Greyson said, her voice cracking in several places. Scott and Stiles' hands both shot up. "Okay Scott can you come here, please? I'm not sure I should walk over there." She said trying to joke about how Derek seemed to watch her every move.

Greyson looked Scott in the eyes, "I promise I won't hurt you." She said sincerely. He nodded, but she could feel he was nervous.

Greyson slowly reached her hand to his face. When she made contact, she pushed her chi into him. Her hand, and then his face, turned slightly red for a few seconds. Instantly he relaxed and a smile appeared on his face.

"Tell them how you feel." Greyson ordered, her voice: one of seduction.

Scott continued looking at Greyson and softly spoke his feelings, "You are so beautiful. I really want to kiss you!" Greyson chuckled and immediately stopped touching him.

"He might be like that for an hour or so, but he is unharmed. Right, Scott?" Greyson assured the group. He hummed in agreement. Greyson kept smiling despite the worried looks of everyone else. Scott wasn't the only one that had felt the effects, but she was used to it.

Derek took a step towards her and stood right in front of her. "What did you do to him?" He growled. Greyson really wanted to back down, but her pride had her standing tall even though her nose barely reached his shoulders.

"I only made him feel good. I just messed with his hormones. They'll soon balance back out." She said narrowing her eyes and meeting his gaze head on. She would win the battle of wills.

Three minutes later Derek turned away from her and Stiles' jaw dropped. "Fine!" Derek said walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was silent for an entire sixty seconds- she had counted. Greyson looked around the room at everyone's surprised faces. This was apparently the first time something like this had happened. Greyson had enough of the silence and decided she was the only that would break it.

"Sooo anyone gonna tell me the big secret. I did show you mine. Now you have to show me yours. That was the deal." Greyson said expectantly. Thankfully the room did not fall into silence. Scott took another step towards her and was close enough to touch again, before Greyson stepped away. They did not need that distraction.

"Uh Scott and Derek are," Stiles began to explain before Scott stepped in being more than helpful, "Werewolves. I'm a werewolf." His grin had diminished. He was waiting for her to go running away screaming, they all were.

"Oh," Greyson said. She had so far held back the need to run away, but she still hadn't expected it. She didn't really know what supernatural beings existed. So why did it surprise her that they were Werewolves? "Okay and let me guess Lydia's a vampire?" Greyson said trying to show them she was okay with it.

"Actually a Banshee. It's hard to explain and I can't really control it, but I am a Banshee." Lydia said confidently. Greyson was starting to believe that was her normal demeanor.

Greyson took in a deep breath, "You wouldn't happen to have a name for what I am would you?" She asked jokingly but she secretly hoped they would.

Stiles shook his head, "But we might know someone who might." Scott joined in, "Yeah we can take her to see Deaton tomorrow!" Deaton? That was her new boss' name. Maybe fate was real. Greyson thought to herself. The coincidences were piling up in this place, and Greyson once again questioned her move back home.

"Yeah" She said slowly trying to remember why she was here in the first place. "Oh! So what were you all talking about earlier? When I was trying to eavesdrop?" Greyson asked remembering her question.

It took an entire hour for the three to explain the situation. Well they had explained it several times, Greyson just couldn't believe something like it was actually happening.

"So just to be clear, there have been sightings of the Headless Horseman sans horse killing people?" Greyson repeated once again. They all nodded. "Damn. That is fucked up!" Greyson exclaimed once the information had all settled in her mind. "Well do we have a plan?"

They all looked at her like she was crazy. "You actually want to fight with us against this thing that is impervious to bullets?" Scott asked incredulous. He had started to be more like himself during the explanation, and Greyson really started to like him.

"Well of course as long as I don't have to spend too much time around Derek. I mean, come on, how do you guys stand being around someone that- that infuriating?" She huffed out her earlier frustration.

Lydia giggled like she knew something they didn't. "He isn't that bad once you get to know him." She fibbed and the boys looked at her in shock. "He is something you get used to working around, but he might behave with you around to whip him into shape." Stiles said.

Greyson was about to question him when her phone went off. She looked down at her caller ID with "Unknown" displayed. She answered the phone hesitantly, "Who is this?"

"Is this Dawn Masters? I'm Dr. Allen Deaton, I just wanted to make sure you had arrived safely, and could report in tomorrow." The voice on the other side of the phone said with a strong steady voice.

"Oh I'm sorry Dr. Deaton-" Greyson started before being interrupted by Deaton. "Just Deaton is fine."

"Sure Deaton, I didn't recognize the number. I will be in tomorrow." Greyson contemplated telling him about needing to talk about what she was but figured that would better be asked face to face, with her new fr- allies by her side. It still wasn't safe for her to have friends, especially supernatural ones. They would be in as much danger as her, maybe even more so. Greyson would just have to keep reminding herself of the dangers of letting others get too close. Just like she had let Shannon get too close.

Greyson snapped back from her depressing thoughts by the worried voice on her phone. "Dawn? Dawn?" Deaton said over and over.  
"Sorry I guess I zoned out. I will be there tomorrow, bright and early!" Greyson said easily putting on a tone that would ease his worry.

"So you are working for Deaton?" Scott asked. Greyson nodded and Scott hugged her. She stiffened and Scott released her to say, "Well then we will see each other a lot. I work there too!" Greyson wondered if her powers had after effects she wasn't aware of or if this was just how Scott was. A glance at the others confirmed this was normal.

"I think I should get home. I still have to unpack and get some sleep." Greyson lied easily. She needed to leave before she forgot her reasons behind pushing others away.

She left after an exchange of numbers for "planning their next moves." The drive was pretty short to her new loft apartment. Greyson was ready to plop into bed the first chance she could, but her hopes of a relaxing night fell to ashes, because as she was climbing the stairs she ran into a brick wall of a chest. As the strong arms came caught her around the waist she caught his scent and pushed him away.

"Derek. Please tell me you don't live here as well." Greyson said saying a silent prayer to the Goddess. Her prayer wasn't answered as he looked at her and shook his head, "Sorry to disappoint, but I _wasn't_ just visiting a friend." He said slightly sarcastic. Greyson stomach once again turned into knots from his voice. Instead of coming up with a witty comeback, Greyson used all of her strength to push past him and went straight to her new home. She rushed to her bed on the other side of the loft and fell on it. She buried her head into her pillow letting out a frustrated scream. She stayed on her bed thinking about how infuriating Derek was all night long and she would have stayed there all day too if she didn't have work.

_**Okay this is a crappy chapter but I wanted to get something out. It's the end of the school year so I am being trampled with school work, but I will still update at least once a week if not more often.**_


End file.
